


Kalyeserye ToYaGo!

by KHfreak813



Category: Kalyeserye - Fandom, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: AU, M/M, Twinbroshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5116409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHfreak813/pseuds/KHfreak813
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today we will be watching the events unfolding between a certain couple—wait, why are there three?! Where's the girl?! What is this?! AU. Twinbroshipping. YutoxYuyaxYugo. Shounen-ai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kalyeserye ToYaGo!

Hello readers! Happy Halloween! I decided to post this here to see what kind of feedback I'll receive! (:

Congratulations to **Jazz** for guessing the trivia correctly in the last chapter of  Shinobi no Pokémon in my ff.net account. This one-shot is dedicated to her!

If you like this, feel free to read the other stories on my profile in fanfiction.net! ^_^

Make sure to leave plenty of reviews both here and there! They make me happy so please do! XD

Please don't flame! Don't like, don't read.

FYI: I use _A LOT_ of epithets because that's my style as strange as it is. I also use _A LOT_ of romaji since I like how it sounds. I have translations on the bottom though. Just a fair heads-up.

The events that transpire here are based on the September 26th episode of Kalyeserye. I hope you enjoy this! (:

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Kalyeserye or Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V. They belong to their respective owners. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

"Hello to you all! Welcome to the installment for today!"

A myriad of high-definition TVs were lined up against a wall, the images combining to form 'Strong for All, All for Strong'. Four men sat behind a yellow counter in front of the monitors, a muscle-bound brute who had violet cowlicks styled in perilous spikes above eyes accented by maroon markings with the rest reaching his back and clad in what appeared to be armor completed by twin studded belts which intersected at a golden crest in the center of his chest shouting to the audience within the studio.

"I, Strong Ishijima, am hosting today's show!" Cheers erupted instantaneously, the volume almost unbearable.

A brunet dude—the bangs in front lighter than those behind—who had a silver whistle dangling from around his neck and was dressed in a chaffron jacket outlined by red all over an onyx shirt scowled at the speaker, crossing his arms indignantly. "Hey! Don't forget about us!" He screamed. "The three of us are _also_ hosts!"

"Hiragi Shuzo-san is right." A thickset male who had a square jaw and flushed cheeks as well as a grandiose raven pampador clad in a white uniform in addition to grey geta snapped. "I, the man Gongenzaka, won't accept you leaving us out!"

The coach smiled. "Well said Noboru-kun!"

"Ahem. You have not forgotten the purpose of us being here, correct?" A silver-haired youth who possessed a scarlet scarf around his neck which flowed past a navy sweater above white pants plus shoes without socks within them queried, pushing crimson frames toward phlox orbs. The questioner sighed. "We are here to monitor the events transpiring in a certain place amongst a certain group of people, remember?"

As if on cue, the screens switched to the outside of a grand estate, a strange fellow adorned in a garish suit bearing black and yellow stripes topped by a large bowtie below pink frills who sported circular amber glasses over his eyes peaking his head out of the entrance. "That's right Akaba Reiji!" The guy exclaimed, holding his own golden microphone up to his mouth. "You see, I'll be meeting my nephew's date at my mansion today!" A dreamy expression crossed his face as he twirled around in circles. "Yuya-kun has been talking absolutely non-stop about them! He's so excited and so am I! I, Nico Smiley, can't wait to meet her!"

"Then you will be disappointed in that regard. And many others related and not related to that." A cryptic glint shone from the polyester at those words, the slate's words a complete mystery to the elder.

The addressed was confused. "Huh? What do you mean by that?"

"What _do_ you mean by that?" The sepia wondered, also perplexed.

The sable glared. "To think you are withholding information from us! Unforgivable!"

"There is a vehicle before the gates. It would be best to let it in." The spectators were stunned as the camera switched to said location, confirming his statement.

The brute glowered. "How the heck did you know before any of us?!"

"Subete keikaku doori." No response followed, the enigma's chin resting on steepled fingers.

The chestnut beamed. "No matter! The date's started!" The man got all pumped, smashing a foot on the counter. "Burning! Hot-blooded!"

"Yes, I guess you're right." The extravagant hummed before signaling to the maids, giving out his order. "Go to the gates to let the guest in." The servants bowed, making to do exactly that. Meanwhile, the master slammed the doors shut, rushing to a nearby room filled with cameras. "There's no harm in taking a little peek at who the lucky girl is." Shock couldn't even _begin_ to describe what the man felt as he took a look at the scenes. "Huh?! Where's the car?! Where's the girl?! Since when did Yuya-kun have two doppelgängers?!" A white motorcycle which had designs resembling that of a hornet was parked at the front, a boy who had light purple bangs along with black hair which rose in long spikes that drooped down to his right and wore a jade button-down in addition to obsidian dress pants and shoes standing beside a lad who had yellow tresses which flared out akin to blue ones behind his head that went in an opposite direction and was clad in a black and white striped shirt which fitted his form plus blue jeans and sneakers right in front of it, holding identical helmets. Both had similar faces, eyes the same shape with long lashes framing them, only differing in color; the raven held grey hues while the blunet had a cerulean pair. Their skin also differed, the former tan while the latter was pale.

Gears could literally be seen turning within Shuzo's mind. "Maybe Yuya has brothers?"

"But then why didn't Nico Smiley recognize them?" Noboru quirked a brow.

Strong Ishijima offered a shrug. "They could have been separated at birth, you know." Murmurs echoed across the crowd as speculation droned about, the audience bemused.

"That's not what this is though." Again, Reiji remained reticent as he spoke.

The garish scratched his chin, utterly nonplussed. "I didn't think Yusho would hide something like this from me..." He then shrugged, once again approaching the entrance. "Who knows? Maybe my long-lost nephews are here to congratulate Yuya-kun on getting a girl! I've got to go greet them!" The man threw the doors open, the boys in question standing before him. The elder noticed a boquet of flowers in the sable's hands as a box of chocolates were in his companion's. "And who may you be?" He held out the amplifier, placing it before their mouths.

"My name is Yuto." The onyx bowed.

After a not-so-subtle poke in the ribs, the other hastily did the same. "Name's Yugo!"

"Yugō?" The adult frowned, tapping his chin. "What a strange name."

The flaxen growled, a red tick mark pulsing angrily on his temple. "Who the heck is Yugō?! I'm Yugo! Don't get my name wrong!"

"But I _swore_ you said Yugō." The older shrugged.

One could _swear_ a vein was about to burst. "I SAID YUGO!"

"Yugō?"

"YUGO!"

"Hugo?"

"YUGO!"

"Yusion?"

"YUGO! STOP GETTING MY NAME WRONG!" The servants stepped closer to the enraged, making to grab him in case of an attack. Which seemed more than certain.

The ebon sighed. "Ochitsuku Yugo! You don't want to get kicked out for assaulting the host, now do you?!"

"Would he _really_ do that?" Hiragi wondered, a look of disbelief etched on his visage.

Gongengazaka huffed. "Do not underestimate a man's fury."

"Who names a kid Fusion anyways?" The brute huffed, the crowd bustling with murmurs of agreement.

The slate cleared his throat, drawing all attention to himself. "Yugo's name does not translate into Fusion." He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Yugō and Yugo sound similar—almost homophones—except the 'o' sound in Yugō is longer than in Yugo."

"How in the world do you know all this Akaba?!" Once again, no response was met. The violet glared. "Hey! I'm talking to you!"

An almost impeccable breath was let out. "Pay attention to the screen."

"...Humph." Begrudgely, Strong Ishijima complied, turning back to the events unfolding.

A rapid procession of deep breaths echoed across as the incensed struggled to return his pulse to normal, only slowing once he had successfully managed to calm himself down. "Sorry about that."

"No! No! It's fine!" The sweat drenching the speaker's brow belied his words. Nevertheless, he stepped aside, holding the doors wider. "I'm Nico Smiley, the master of this house! Come in!" The pair obeyed, going through the threshold to the interior of the mansion. The maids appeared uncertain yet conceded to their boss's desire, bowing deeply before the guests. The senior hummed. "You know, your names just confirmed a new theory of mine."

Two sets of brows quirked at that. "Theory?"

"Yes." The queried nodded sagely. "All three of your names begin with 'Yu', only differing in the second syllable. What a coincidence that would be. Plus you both resemble Yuya-kun identically." His expression became even more serious. "In fact, your presence here proves that...Yusho must have underwent a secret project to clone his son!" Twin jaws dropped to the ground. "I mean—if I recall correctly—Yuya-kun doesn't _have_ any brothers! I was there shortly after he was born!" The speculator was lost in thought. "Or maybe he locked his unwanted children up in some basement and this is the first time they saw the light of day? Who knows?"

Yuto waited for several moments before speaking up. "What makes you think that, sir?"

"Well you three look _exactly_ like each other! I swear you are carbon copies of him!" The guy shouted, the tone making it seem as if he was stating the obvious.

Back at the studio, the audience muttered amongst themselves, collectively agreeing to the claim. Even the hosts did the same. All except for one. "They aren't." Guess who?

"Why does everyone keep on saying we look exactly the same?!" The fulvous heaved, losing his composure once more. "We wear different clothes! Our hairstyles are different! What are they, colorblind or blind in general?! We look _nothing_ alike!"

The raven glared at him. "Yugo!"

"It's true! Don't you feel the same?!" A tense silence seemed to stretch on forever...

...until it was broken by a certain someone. "Are you at least very, very, very, _very_ distant cousins? Because I've never heard of a Yuto or Yugō!"

"YUGO!"

The sable groaned. "Let's not start this again." He shook his head. "I am completely positive that we aren't related even in the slightest." His face remained straight. "We have different parents who don't share a single drop of blood. We even had a DNA test taken."

"Then why are you here?" The host was utterly confused. "Did Yuya-kun invite you so he wouldn't be alone with the girl?"

The flaxen huffed. "What makes you think that?! We're his b—"

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" All heads snapped up to the source of the exclamation, a fair-skinned boy who had a verdant strand sticking up from a mass of green hair which matted a crimson layer—both of which had a pair of amber goggles holding them in place, one lens obscured by a cerulean star—that matched ruby orbs framed by long lashes and wore a buckled choker around his neck along with an azure pendant bearing angelic wings over a red shirt beneath a white jacket worn like a cape all above a large belt over jade cargos and scarlet shoes sitting on top of a half-naked pink hippo clad in carnival attire. "Otanoshimi ha korekara da! Kabon Carnival, hatsudō!"

An emerald card was placed into a slot within the carmine device clasped onto his wrist, three scantily-clad female hippos covered in an obscene amount of makeup materializing out of thin air to each side of the stairs from top to bottom. "Kabon kabon kabon-kabon ka! Kabon kabon kabon-kabon ka! Kabon kabon kabon-kabon ka! Kabon kabon kabon-kabon KA!" The crowd couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculousness of the sight, cheering loudly.

"Watashi, Sakaki Yuya, have arrived at last! Here I come!" Hearts were blown in the onlookers' direction as the beast descended, its rider clutching on tight as it ran down the steps, the lad holding his arms out in an extravagant manner as they made it to where the four were. He turned back to the creatures, grinning brightly at them. "Thanks for helping me out Entermate Discover Hippo! Kabon Tokens!"

"Hippo hippo!"

"Kabon ka!"

The addressed beamed as they vanished into a shower of sparks, the arrival now facing the tetrad, bowing repeatedly. "Thank you! Thank you!"

"WOO! Nice one Yuya!" Yugo whistled, applauding loudly.

Yuto chuckled. "Great job." A blush tinted the lauded's cheeks, truly flattered by the praise.

"It's nice seeing you here Yuya-kun!" The uncle clapped. "I was beginning to think you wouldn't show!"

The flush only intensified. "I was perfecting my routine for today."

"I understand." The garish nodded but then suddenly frowned. "But you should have waited until your date showed up! Now you'll have to do it all over again!"

A crimson brow quirked. "No I don't."

"What does he mean by that?!" Shuzo scratched his temples, confounded.

Reiji sighed. "It should be obvious by now."

"What?!" Strong Ishijima implored, demanding an answer. Which he did not receive. Again.

Noboru scratched his chin in thought. "I get what Akaba means..."

"What is the meaning of this Yuya-kun?!" The adult pressed, losing patience. "I was waiting all day to meet my nephew's girlfriend only for you to start without her! Where is she anyways?!"

The blond groaned. "There _is_ no girl!"

"He's right you know." The onyx shrugged.

The elder scowled. "What type of prank is this?! I _personally_ had Yuya-kun's date invited to my mansion!"

"They're already here!" The one in question shouted as he went up to the pair, standing in between them. "Yuto and Yugo are my boyfriends!"

A collective gasp rang across the spectators the moment the statement left the youth's lips, stunned into silence. All but two. "Knew it."

"Reiji was right all along..." Gongenzaka trailed, stunned regardless by the revelation.

Nico Smiley had become a frozen statue, a servant having to shake him awake. An astonished scream left his mouth as he reanimated, unable to believe what he had heard. "Are my ears failing me?! Since when did 'girl' sound like 'boy'?! And where did that 's' sound come from?!"

"No, I said _boy_ friend _s_." Sakaki huffed. "I referred to each of them as 'he' as I was telling you about them! I even said 'them' which means there are multiple!"

The man suddenly went on the defensive. "I thought I simply didn't hear the 'sh' every time you said 'he' and that you were trying to keep their identity a secret anyways!" He held his hands on his hips. "Why didn't you tell me you swing the other way?!"

"I _did_ say so!" The accused countered. "In fact, you said that you're glad that I'm gay!"

The older did not relent. "I meant that I'm glad you're happy! You know, in getting a girlfriend!" He crossed his arms. "Besides, why didn't you tell me their names beforehand?! And why didn't you tell me that they look exactly like you?!"

"We don't look _exactly_ alike, we simply _resemble_ each other! A lot of people look similar to others, even complete strangers!" The younger shouted. "I wanted to keep them a surprise! I even said so and you were fine with it! Dakara!" The boy screamed before his expression suddenly dropped. "I thought you accepted me but you simply misinterpreted what I've been saying. You thought I was bringing a girl to meet you, not two boys." Tears began filling his eyes. "I asked them to come meet my family as part of our tenth weeksary but mom and dad are out on a tour so I came to you. I didn't know what to expect to be honest but judging by how you reacted, you probably don't accept me...accept us." A sad chuckle left his lips. "I guess I made a mistake."

The audience couldn't help but feel bad for the kid, sympathizing with him. Sobs resounded. Babies who weren't even supposed to be there wailed. Even the brute was not immune. He scowled. "This might not be considered normal...but no one should have to go though any kind of prejudice for being who they are!"

"Exactly how I feel!" Noboru sniffled as streams ran down. "UNFORGIVABLE!"

The coach was no better. "WHY?! NO ONE DESERVES THIS!"

"Yes." The slate brought his chin to the table, deep in thought.

The guilty appeared to panic. "No Yuya-kun! That's not what I meant—"

"—Damare." The command left Yuto's lips as he went to the crestfallen's right, the ardent immediatly taking his left.

Yugo reached a finger out, wiping at the salty trails which continued to form. "Aww, don't cry Yuya! When you cry, I cry!" Tears slid down his own face, proving himself right.

"Same here." The ebon whispered, cheeks wet. The pair then looked up, exchanging eye contact before simultaneously nodding.

_"For all the times I felt cheated, I complained_

_You know how I love to complain_

_For all the wrongs I repeated, though I was to blame_

_I still cursed that rain."_

The sullen was stunned as the blond began, continuing to wipe the tears away.

_"I didn't have a prayer, didn't have a clue_

_Then out of the blue—"_

The raven switched in, leaning in close.

_"—God gave me you to show me what's real_

_There's more to life than just how I feel_

_And all that I'm worth is right before my eyes_

_And all that I live for though I didn't know why_

_Now I do, 'cause God gave me you."_

The blunet grinned as the streams finally stopped flowing.

_"For all the times I wore my self pity like a favorite shirt_

_All wrapped up in that hurt_

_For every glass I saw, I saw half empty_

_Now it overflows like a river through my soul_

_From every doubt I had, I'm finally free_

_I truly believe—"_

The last of the trails were dried, the obsidian smiling at their handiwork.

_"—God gave me you to show me what's real_

_There's more to life than just how I feel_

_And all that I'm worth is right before my eyes_

_And all that I live for though I didn't know why_

_Now I do, 'cause God gave me you."_

The audience was trapped in awe, dazzled as the song continued.

_"In your arms I'm someone new_

_With ever tender kiss from you_

_Oh, must confess_

_I've been blessed."_

Fire ignited in the hot-blooded's orbs, all four of them touched by the melody. Even the stoic.

_"God gave me you to show me what's real_

_There's more to life than just how I feel_

_And all that I'm worth is right before my eyes_

_And all that I live for though I didn't know why."_

The verdant beamed, all sadness having faded away.

_"Didn't know why."_

Their lips quirked as the third had joined in, them singing in unison.

_"Now I do, 'cause God gave me you_

_I finally do, God gave me you_

_God gave me you."_

Cheers erupted across the studio as the song had ended, everyone leaping to their feet. The hosts were no exception, contributing to the thundering applause.

A sniffling sounded right beside the trio, the three turning to the man who had a tissue out, dabbing his eyes. "T-That was so incredible." He sniffed as he faced the teens. "You know, I was more than a little alarmed when I found out the truth of what Yuya-kun had been saying...but I don't disapprove of you. Any of you." He smiled. "It doesn't matter if Yuya-kun prefers boys or girls or even hippos, all that matters is that he is happy." He glanced at the pair. "Even if there are more than two in the couple. As long as it's true. I accept your relationship."

"Yoshi!" Yugo cried out, Yuto chuckling. Realization suddenly dawned on them, both looking down at what they held. "Oh yeah! Here Yuya!"

"Here." The chocolates and flowers were offered to the crimson, the givers remembering the presents.

The receiver beamed widely. "Oh thank you! Thank you!" The scarlet accepted the gifts, making to hug them both...

"Uh-uh-uh!" ...only to crash onto the ground as the garish wagged a finger, having been ceased in his action.

The duo immediatly rushed to their boyfriend's side, helping him up. "Daijōbu?!"

"Yeah, I'm fine." The assurer muttered before turning to glare at his uncle. "What was _that_ for?!"

The accused held his hands to his hips. "I was _not_ finished talking earlier." He cleared his throat. "I accept your relationship...under one condition; until further notice, none of you can be within one foot of each other nor touch."

"NANI?!" Three sets of jaws smashed into the ground, followed by the viewers'.

Hiragi grimaced. "What's with this now?!"

"It's a test." Gongenzaka huffed.

Strong Ishijima tched. "A lousy one at that."

"I do not disagree." Reiji uttered, pushing his glasses up once again.

The temperamental seethed. "What's this about all of a sudden?!"

"Did you not see how much we care about Yuya?" The raven growled. "Why are you treating us like this? It's not like we're taking advantage of him!"

Boos echoed across the studio, the crowd expression their discontent. However, the guy didn't falter. "As brash as this sounds...no matter how sweet or awe-inspiring, _anyone_ can serenade another but even then only use them." He sighed as the people nearly began to riot. "It's true though, harsh as it is." He became resolute. "That's why I imposed this test: to prove that neither of you only want Yuya for his body."

"They aren't like that Oji-san!" The one in question argued. "They would _never_ use me! I've gotten to know them well over the ten weeks we've been dating and I know they won't want to hurt me! Shinjite kure!"

Twin sighs resounded from the boy's sides, the Sakaki shocked as he swiveled between the pair. "If this is the only way we can get your family's approval...then so be it." The ebon conceded. "Our relationship isn't considered orthodox after all."

"He's right, you know." The blond seconded. "If this gets us cleared of any suspicion, then I'm willing to go through this trial."

The scarlet was stunned. "You guys..."

"Of course, we'll make it up to you!" The ardent exclaimed. "Once we pass I'll cuddle and tickle and kiss you senselessly!"

The other chuckled. "Don't leave me out."

"Ahem." The three's attention was immediately drawn back to Nico Smiley, the man continuing. "Before any of you got here, I had lunch prepared for us. It should be ready by now."

Yuya and Yugo cheered simultaneously. "YOSHI!" The four headed toward the kitchen once the chocolates and flowers were set aside, the host leading them. The trio noticed that the adult kept glancing back at them, the tawny scowling. "What?"

"I can't believe I hadn't noticed this until now...but you three resemble fruit." The garish laughed at the incredulous expressions directed at him. "I mean, I have an eggplant, tomato, and blueberry-banana before me!"

The flaxen pouted. "Not funny!" Something suddenly caught his eye, the lad leaning in toward the verdant. "I had no idea you're related to Hitler." He struck a fist to his palm. "'Nico Smiley' must be an alias! Hitler is before us!"

"Chigau." The declarer shot a glare at the sable who wasn't fazed in the least. "That mustache trim is a popular style in Japan. Even though it resembles Hitler's mustache, it most likely wasn't intentional." He shrugged. "Besides, since it's the 2040s, Adolf Hitler would be _long_ dead."

Shuzo gaped. "Well you learn something new every day." A murmur spread across the audience, each of them agreeing.

"I, the man Gongenzaka, second that notion."

The brute scoffed. "The useless information we the people are exposed to all the time."

"It's not necessarily useless; you just need to know how to use it." Strong Ishijima had no idea how to reply to the enigma's statement, confused as always.

The discussed abruptly barged in between the three, tape measure in hand. "What did I say earlier?! Neither of you can be within a foot of each other!" The chastised leapt away from each other as if burned, immediately creating distance amongst themselves. After reevaluating the gaps, the imposer grinned. "Good! Now don't forget!" The elder stopped, the teens immediately ceasing as well.

"Whoa!" They had finally reached the dining room, a myriad of dishes laid out before them. It was as if the buffet stretched past farther than any could see.

The onyx frowned. "Can we even finish all of that?"

"I can!" Yuya and Yugo declared, shock etched onto their similar faces as they stared at each other. "That's what I said!"

The senior once again cleared his throat, the guests once again deferring to him. "Eat as much as you like! In fact, you may all sit together." His eyes then narrowed. "But remember..."

"Yeah, yeah..." The tomato and banana muttered, immediatly swiveling toward the banquet. "ITADAKIMASU!" The pair dove into the feast, piling as much as possible onto their plates. Yuto followed albeit much more slowly and taking a lot less, sitting to the right of the carmine as the other took the left once more.

Silverware clinked and clanged as food was being scarfed down a certain duo's mouths while being respectfully placed in the outlier's, the boyfriends occasionally offering the third a dish which he happily accepted, grinning as he ate out of another's fork. Cake was then brought up to the vermilion, the boy beaming brightly as he shoveled a spoonful into his mouth...only to have eaten too fast, coughing ceaselessly as he struggled to swallow. "Yuya!" Water was swiftly offered from his right as a napkin was hastily flung from his left, the Sakaki immediately accepting both. He gulped down the liquid, the confection at last forced down before wiping his mouth.

"Arigato, futari tomo." The grateful thanked, a blush erupting on both of their cheeks.

A certain someone inched closer and closer to his target, under a spell of sorts. "You're too cute for your own good!" The guy was literally _trembling_. "Must...tackle Yuya onto the ground and cuddle endlessly. Must...tickle Yuya relentlessly. Must...kiss Yuya senselessly..."

"Um...Yugo?" The verdant backed away slowly...in vain as the addressed kept advancing. "We can't be within a foot of each other nor touch, remember?"

Those words fell on deaf ears. "Must...never yet Yuya go."

"Yugō no Tesaki."

The dazed snapped out of his trance, glaring at the raven. "IT'S YUGO! I'M NOT A PAWN OF FUSION!"

"I know that, Yugo." Yuto rubbed his temples. "Did you forget the condition? Do you want to never see Yuya again?" The enraged froze, all fury leaking away. The belittler sighed. "Then comply."

The blond slumped over. "...Hai."

"Ahem." All turned to the host again as he spoke. "I thought it would be good if I got to know my nephew's boyfriends over a meal. Now tell me, what _are_ your last names?"

The two shrugged. "We don't have any."

"None?!" The asker gasped, the viewers doing the same. "Are you _sure_ you aren't Yuya-kun's clones?!"

The mentioned deadpanned. "We had a DNA test taken; we don't share _any_ blood relations."

"I told him that just earlier." The eggplant grunted. "It's true."

The mistaken appeared confused. "Okay then..where are you both from?"

"Heartland." The onyx stated. "I attend Heartland Gakuen as a second-year student."

The other followed right after. "Neo Domino City. I go to Neo Domino Academy as an eighth grader."

"What creative names...not." The brute sneered.

Gongenzaka grunted. "It is what it is."

"Don't be like that!" The coach exclaimed. "Not everything needs to be complex!"

The slate let out a breath. "It doesn't matter what they're called; their reputation is what counts."

"Huh, both are elite schools in their respective cities." Nico Smiley mused.

The correct pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Like I said."

"It's best if we move on to the living room now." Having finished, the three agreed, trailing the host as he led them to an extravagant chamber containing only the highest quality furniture and decorations. The elder patted a cushin once they had stopped before a couch. "Of course—" He took out the tape measure, measuring out five feet before pointing out each of the spots inside. "—There we go!" Reluctantly, the boys sat down on their designated places, careful to not be within the forbidden distance. The garish went to a chair on the opposite side of the trio, commencing as he settled himself down. "Has Yuya-kun met any of your relatives yet?"

The questioned exchanged a glance, the obsidian speaking up. "We don't have any."

"No relatives?!" Hiragi gasped. "So that means they're orphans?!"

Noboru grimaced. "It seems that way."

"What a tragedy." The brute shook his head, truly saddened.

Akaba remained impassive. "Indeed." The audience couldn't help but feel bad, a resounding 'aww' echoing across.

"It's not like we have no one though!" The fulvous was quick to point out. "I live in an orphanage ran by a kind matron and live with a bunch of other kids!"

Yuto nodded in agreement. "And I was adopted by a family and am best friends with the son, Kurosaki Shun."

"And most importantly..." The blond began—

—along with the raven. "We met Yuya." There was no missing the obvious affection showing across their faces as they looked at their partner, the lad flushing.

"But how did you both meet Yuya-kun?" The adult wondered, each one of the spectators thinking the same thing.

The crimson was the one to answer. "I met Yuto first; I decided to go to Heartland City to perform for the children there. Yuto happened to be at one of my shows, and spoke to me after I had finished."

"I couldn't help but notice the beautiful smile that stretched across his face and how his presence made everyone smile. Even me." The ebon reminisced, fond. "I always dreamed of making everyone smile yet I could never seem to...but Yuya did."

The scarlet laughed. "I thought he was the kind of guy who had a perpetual frown but I was wrong!" He grinned. "Yuto and I became friends immediately."

"Weren't you taken aback by your similarities in appearance though?" The inquirer pressed.

The verdant snickered. "A little. But we got over it pretty quickly; after talking for a bit, we realized that we couldn't be related."

"Hey! Don't leave me out!" Yugo exclaimed, interupting. "I need to say how _I_ met Yuya!"

The older hummed. "How?"

"Well..." The tawny thought back, staring at the ceiling. "It was one of those days when I was angry at the world, angry with my life. You see, despite being fortunate enough to live in a nice orphanage that allowed all the kids to go to school, I couldn't help but think about how my life would be like if I was raised by my family...my parents. However, I had met the light of my life; I could never forget the smile Yuya had on his face as he had entered the orphanage, performing for all of us. I always felt I was in a pit of rage, angry at everything but it all melted away with one look at him."

The spectators were touched, cheering. The hosts felt the same way. Even the interviewer. "So it seems it was love at first sight for you both! You even met Yuya-kun in the same way!" He glanced at fulvous. "I bet you reacted the same way, huh? Surprised by your similarities?"

"Nah." The adolescent waved off. "I was too focused on how cute he is! He's just too cute!" It took _all_ of his willpower to not take the entertainer in his arms and squeeze him to death. The rule still applied unfortunately.

The listener was absorbing all of the information. "But then how did you two meet?"

"I asked Yuto to tutor me in math and science; those aren't exactly my strongest points after all and he's a genius." The confessor sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, only becoming more flustered by said person. "I asked him to meet me at Maiami Second Middle School since it's easier to concentrate there." He shrugged. "It turns out that Yugo was there too."

"I wanted to see your school for myself! We had known each other for _months_ after all yet I hadn't seen where you go to!" The mentioned interjected.

The explainer grinned, continuing. "Yeah. That's how all three of us first met." His lips suddenly morphed into a pout. "But they just couldn't get along! It was as if they loathed each other!"

"Well duh!" The ardent exclaimed. "Right off the bat we realized that we both had feelings for you!"

The raven narrowed his eyes. "Neither of us wanted to lose you to the other. From then on, we were rivals."

"But I couldn't stand it!" The Sakaki exclaimed, brows scrunched. "I hated seeing you both fight!"

The pair became melancholic. "We made you cry that day."

"I just couldn't bear it; both of you are such good friends to me." He clutched his arms. "In fact, I thought I did something to make you both angry."

The blond shook his head rapidly. "That's not it! We were both afraid that you wouldn't chose us!"

"I was really shocked you both confessed to me though." The lad voiced. "You know, I had feelings for you both all along but I didn't want to say anything since I was uncertain of how either of you felt. In fact, I didn't know both of you were gay either. Imagine if someone just outright said that they had feelings for you and another, both who resemble them and are the same gender; I didn't think that would go over so well. That's why I kept my mouth shut." He glimpsed at the pair in turn. "Until I had seen you both fight. I thought you were both trying to kill each other!" Bangs covered crimson hues. "Explosions rang out as cards were played with malicious intent, the blows traded too great to be considered casual. I couldn't control myself as I saw you hurting each other. I couldn't stop those words from pouring out."

"'I won't accept seeing those I love fight each other', right?" Yuto proposed.

Yuya nodded. "Yes. I couldn't stop the tears either."

"We felt so horrible and stopped immediately. As bad-tempered and impulsive as I am, I would _never_ want to harm you in any way! I would hate myself more than anything and at that moment, I did!" Yugo picked up, clenching a fist. "We rushed to your side and tried calming you down but you wouldn't until we told you the reason we were fighting."

The obsidian joined back in. "That's when we confessed." His lips were drawn in a thin line. "We were afraid of rejection, thinking your love was only platonic—"

"—but it's not. I actually fell for you both." A chuckle escaped the crimson's mouth. "The shock of what you both said stopped my tears." A bit of joy returned to his face. "I just couldn't believe what I was hearing."

The blunet grinned. "But we didn't relent, telling you how we indeed fell for you at first sight despite us being guys and looking similar."

"That's why we agreed that we would both date you." The raven smiled. "We knew you didn't have the heart to break one of ours."

The addressed beamed. "That's right." He only became brighter with every second. "From that day on, we all became the best of friends! We had fun dueling each other all the time and laughed together! We're pretty evenly matched you know."

"That's when we had the DNA test by the way." Yugo shrugged in an offhand manner. "Just to be absolutely sure. I wouldn't have minded if we were long-lost brothers or super distant cousins though."

Yuto grunted. "Same here."

"Wow..." The garish's jaw dropped to the ground, awe-struck by what he had heard. "To think that's what happened; that didn't even cross my mind!"

Polyester glinted. "Nothing is as it appears; there is deeper meaning to everything, even the unorthodox."

"I get what Reiji's saying for once!" Strong Ishijima announced. "He's right! Everyone has hidden depths!"

Shuzo slammed a foot on the desk once more. "Burning! Hot-blooded!"

"I, the man Gongenzaka, couldn't agree more!" Virile streams flowed past his cheeks, crying out in happiness. The crowd shared his sentiment, excited screams echoing throughout.

Nico Smiley suddenly rocketed out his chair, drawing all attention to his action. "Wait here." He went to the back of the room, taking out a picture which he presented to the three.

"This is!" An image of a younger Yuya looked back at the trio, flanked by a man who had chestnut orbs and wore a top hat over a mess of black hair along with an extravagant red suit on the right as a woman who bore flowing yellow locks which were partially orange at the front in a cyan shirt above blue jeans stood on the left.

The adult nodded. "They are Sakaki Yusho and Sakaki Yoko, Yuya-kun's parents. This was taken when Yuya-kun was very young." His expression was that of fondness. "You see, this means a lot to me; that was when Yusho first became a successful entertainer." He then pulled out a camera, holding it up. "And I would like a token to remember this moment until the end of time, the day when I met my nephew's significant others, Yuto and Yugo."

"IT'S YUGO NOT YU—" Realization dawned on him. "Hey, you got it right!"

"Oji-san..." Tears of joy flowed down, the boy sniffling as he stood.

The two reached up to him, making to wipe the trails away only to stop, not forgetting the condition. Seeing this, the imposer nodded. "You both have earned my trust and approval! Embrace!"

"YEAH!" Yugo tackled Yuya straight on to the couch, both laughing in delight as they crashed back down.

The verdant glanced up at the raven who seemed uncertain, feeling he was out of place. "You can join us too, you know Yuto."

Not hesitating anymore, the raven approached the duo, the blond making room for him to squeeze through. The scarlet wrapped his arms around them both, beaming as his embrace was returned twofold. The three of them then stood, separating momentarily as they got into position, the sable on his right as the flaxen was on his left. They then joined back together, the onyx's hand on his shoulder while the other pressed to his side, the carmine stretching both arms around them. "Okay! Say 'Kalyeserye!'"

"Kalyeserye!" The shutter was snapped, flashing as the picture was taken.

The studio reached deafening levels as the viewers watched the scene unfold, the hosts having to scream into their microphones just to be heard. "QUIET DOWN! QUIET DOWN!" Like anyone was listening.

"DAMARE!" The uncharacteristic behavior the Akaba displayed was enough to eliminate all noise, the slate clearing his throat once they all paid attention to him. "Thank you. We have just witnessed the birth of a new beginning. We have the right to rejoice."

Cheers followed instantaneously, brought under control by a sweep of a hand. The coach took that opportunity to speak up. "Let's hear it for YuYuYu!" Crickets could be heard chirping, the Hiragi confused by the utter silence. "What?! What did I do wrong?!" The guy cried, perplexed. "All I did was put their names together!"

"The problem is, all of their names start with 'Yu'; you can't tell which one is being referred to." Noboru pointed out.

Realization dawned on the fellow. "Oh! Then how about YuYaGo?" Nothing changed. "ToYuGo?!"

"ToYaGo." The brunet swiveled toward Reiji, the youth sighing. "In that way, no one's being left out."

The dude beamed. "Oh!" He then faced the crowd, microphone raised high in the air. "Cheers to ToYaGo!"

"WOOO! TOYAGO! TOYAGO! TOYAGO!"

"YUYA!" The Sakaki was once again tackled onto the ground, tickled senseless by a certain someone. And another.

The boy couldn't hold back the giggles, writhing on the floor. "Y-Yugo? You too Yuto?!"

"YUYA DAISUKI!" Yugo shouted, relenting his action only to embrace his boyfriend strongly, passionately kissing him. Lips molded together as tongues clashed, the two pressing closer and closer as if trying to merge.

Upon pulling apart, the tomato was pulled into the eggplant's grasp, their lips meeting and moving with fervor. They held each other close as they continued, the pair gasping for breath as they separated. "Aishiteru, Yuya."

"I love you both so much!" Arms wrapped around the pair, holding them tightly. Blue and grey eyes met before closing, their owners embracing each other before sharing a long kiss.

A cough was heard, snapping their attention back to the man. Blood-red blushes flared across their cheeks as they had been caught in the act. "As glad as I am that you feel that way about each other and aren't afraid to express it," the flushes only intensified, "you all have to promise that you'll stay together no matter what! Being fourteen is no excuse!"

"I swear! I'll defend Yuya from anyone who dares mess with him!" Yugo declared. "Any and all bullies would make _great_ chew toys for Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"

Yuto glared. "That isn't fair." He crossed his arms. "Don't leave Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon out of it."

"Fine, fine." The blond pouted. "We'll play 'Toss-The-Brainless-Idiot-Who-Is-Stupid-Enough-To-Hurt-Yuya-Between-The-Two-Bloodthirsty-Dragons', happy?"

The onyx smiled in an ominous manner. "Deal."

"Futari tomo!" The Sakaki gasped, yet his features darkened as well. "Change that to _three_ ; don't leave Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon out!"

Nico Smiley sweat-dropped. "What happened to the sweetness from before? Why am I hearing thinly-veiled threats now?"

"We just want to protect each other." The crimson defended, staring ahead as if to the audience. "I'll do whatever it takes to keep these two safe so don't mess with them!"

"Same here!"

"Don't leave me out!"

The lovers huddled up, embracing each other without the intent to ever let go.

"TOYAGO! TOYAGO! TOYAGO!"

An affectionate smile couldn't help but spread across the uncle's face as he watched the three laugh, all within each other's arms.

* * *

Translation: Subete keikaku doori=All just as planned, Yugō=Fusion, Ochitsuku=Calm down, Otanoshimi ha korekara da=The fun has just begun, Kabon=Hippo, hatsudō=activate, Watashi=I (formal), Dakara=That is why, Damare=Shut up, Yoshi=Alright, Daijōbu=Are you alright, Nani=What, Oji-san=Uncle ( _NOT_ to be confused with Ojii-san which means Grandpa), Shinjite kure=Believe me, Chigau=Wrong, Itadakimasu=Thanks for the food, Arigato=Thank you, futari tomo=both of you, Yugō no Tesaki=Pawn of Fusion, Hai=Yes, Gakuen=Academy, Daisuki=I love you, Aishiteru=I love you

I know Nico Smiley isn't related to Yuya _AT ALL_ —simply his manager—but for the purposes of this story, they are.

Who could catch all of the references to the anime? ;)

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


End file.
